Operation Ambreigns
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: Seth has decided that Dean and Roman need to realise their feelings for each other. So with the help of CM Punk will Ambreigns finally happen.


Seth was watching Dean and Roman , he felt like the third wheel around them and he always had done. You see ever since they became the shield the subtle movements and flirting were getting worse between them and they still hadn't got together , he was sick of it so he decided to make a plan. He left Roman and Dean , not that they noticed, to find the only person he could trust with this , his partner in crime CM Punk. It didn't take long to find him , he was stuffing his face at the buffet table .

"YO PUNK !" Seth called. Punk turned around with his mouth full of food.

"Hey man what's up"

"I need your help with something"

"Sure , what is it?"

"Lets go back to your locker room" Seth replied. Punk grabbed a plate and piled it with food before walking towards his locker room. Seth shook his head and followed.

"You sure you can eat all that man?"

Punk gave him a pointed look "do you know who your talking too , anyway what do you need help with?" he said as they walked into his locker room.

"I need help with Roman and Dean"

Punk shook his head furiously "No not again do you know how many times we've tried to get them together"

"Yeah I know but this time it will work" Seth said positively.

"Oh is it now?" Punk replied sarcastically.

"Yeah because were going to start with roman this time, he's the most possessive person ever I don't know why I didn't think of this before" Seth said with a huge grin.

"Oh no, what do you want me to do this time?" Punk started to look a bit worried

"You're going to kiss Dean" Seth replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT ,ARE YOU CRAZY HELL NO !" Punk shouted.

"Please Punk , you'll be my bestest friend in the whole wide world" Seth replied.

Punk sighed "why can't you do it?".

"Because if I kiss him then he'll want me instead of Roman , I'm that good."

Punk snorted at him "Yeah right you're just saying that so you're not the one who gets punched in the face". Seth just stuck his tongue out in response.

**Later That Day**

"Hey Dean" Punk said nervously.

"Hey Punk you okay man?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Punk replied , he was going to kill Seth why couldn't he just say no to him.

"Did you want something?"

Punk looked around for Seth and spotted him walking towards them with Roman it was now or never , he turned back to Dean.

"Please don't punch me" he said and before Dean had time to respond he kissed him and Dean just stood their in shock.

"Punk what the fuck you doing man" Romans voice snapped, Dean quickly pulled away looking completely confused. Punk looked like he just wanted to run away and hide.

"listen Roman , it's not what it looks like" Punk tried to reason.

"Really because from where I'm standing it looks like you were kissing Dean"

"Okay so it is what it looks like but why are you so bothered?". Romans nostrils flared in anger and punk instantly regretted saying it ,he slowly moved towards Seth who looked at him with a smirk.

"Dude don't hide behind me it's your own fault". Punks jaw dropped . "I'm only joking close your mouth I've got your back , Roman Punks right why are you bothered?".

Roman stumbled on his words "well .. you know it's.. just ..I'm not".

Dean suddenly realised what was going on and a smile appeared on his face.

"Wait are you jealous?".

Romans cheeks turned pink "what no that's crazy man what makes you think that?".

"well it's just you seem bothered about Punk kissing me".

"That's only because I could tell you didn't want him to kiss you" .

"You know you've never been able to lie to me Rome". Roman looked at him like a deer caught in headlights "but it's okay because I'd be jealous if he kissed you". Romans face looked a mix between happiness and shock.

"Really?" roman asked not believing what he had just heard .

Dean nodded in response and Roman pulled him close and kissed him.

"Oh that's disgusting please don't do anything like that in front me again".

"Seth, please shut up "dean replied as he pulled away from roman

Punk started to pull Seth away "I think we should leave".

Roman turned to him "yeah I think you should" he said anger returning remembering Punk had just kissed Dean.

Seth stepped in front of Punk "Dude chillax he only kissed dean because I told him to".

Dean and Roman looked at Seth with confused faces.

"He's telling the truth it's all his fault" Punk said and received an elbow in the gut from Seth.

"I knew you two wouldn't admit how you feel and the only way it would happen was if Roman got jealous because we all know he's possessive" Seth reasoned.

"Am not" Roman huffed.

Seth snorted " Dude it wasn't that long ago you broke someone nose for asking dean out , and don't say you hit him because he said you were an ass you know I was with you all night and he didn't say a word to you ".

"Whatever man he said it with his eyes , and that doesn't change the fact you made Punk kiss Dean just to pressure me into telling Dean how I feel" Roman replied.

"Rome I'm sorry , will you forgive me pretty please" Seth said giving Roman his puppy eyes. Roman tapped his chin pretending to think before putting an arm round his shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you but I'm not the only one you have to say sorry too" he said gesturing to Dean. Seth put on his puppy dog face again

"I'm so sorry Dean". Dean chuckled

"It's okay Seth". Roman placed his other arm over punk "And don't worry punk I forgive you too " he leaned in to whisper into Punks ear "but if you ever do it again you wont be so lucky, understand" Punks eyes widened and he nodded in response. Roman walked back over to Dean "Now if you guys don't mind I want to spend some time with Dean"

"Message received" Seth replied with a salute and pulled Punk away with him. He turned back and saw Roman and Dean kissing again.

"C'mon guys what have I literally just said" Seth groaned but Dean and Roman just ignored him .

Seth couldn't help but smile , he turned back to Punk "See ,told you this would work"

"yeah , yeah you were right" Punk admitted

"I just don't know how they didn't know how each other felt"

"yeah I know they're so oblivious" Punk replied "I'm just glad its finally over last time I broke my finger".

"Well that's because you were the worst spy I had ever seen in my life".

"That's not fair ,you were the one who slammed the door on it after falling over a shoe, if anyone's a terrible spy its you".

"Hey it wasn't a shoe it was a boot there's a difference , boots are a lot bigger" Seth huffed.

Dean and Roman watched as Punk and Seth bickered down the hallway.

"You know we should repay the favour" dean said.

Roman nodded "yeah I mean it's obvious they like each other ".

"I know Punk is wrapped around Seths little finger , however I think we should deal with them later , for now I want you all to myself" Dean said pulling Roman closer for another kiss.

"I like the way you think Mr. Ambrose" Roman chuckled and they set off to their hotel room.

_A/N _

_disclaimer : do not own any characters in this story_

_thanks for r__eading , feedback will be appreciated :)_


End file.
